The invention is based on a device for fastening elements to a grating comprised of wires. Usually, binding wires, sheet metal strips that can be suspended and crimped, or sheet metal elements that can be riveted are used to fasten elements, such as signs, information panels, handles, or the like, to a grating comprised of wires. These parts have the disadvantage that they must be cut to length for each use and are sometimes expensive to mount.
It is therefore an object of present invention to provide a device for fastening elements to a grating comprised of wires which avoids the disadvantages of the prior art.
In keeping with these objects, one feature of present invention resides, briefly stated, in the device of this type in which two essentially flat elements are provided that are connectable to each other and used to clamp around the wires of the grating.
The device according to the invention for fastening elements to grating comprised of wires, has the advantage over the prior art that it is simple to mount. It is particularly advantageous to provide at least one of the elements with projections which encompass in a form-fitting manner with the grating since the device is thus adjusted in its position. In this connection, it is particularly advantageous to provide the device with projections so that the device can be fastened to different gratings.